Fullmetal Alchemist: His Past
by KotokoHawkeye
Summary: A boy's father is the Colonel of the military. He is abused in many different ways and not only by kids but his own teachers and adults as well. He lives for the longest time not knowing who his father is since he has been living with the Elrics sinceage1


**Fullmetal **

**Alchemist**

**His Past**

(A version seen by another's point of view)

He franticly looked around at his surroundings. With two black eyes and a broken finger he was sure to be more cautsious. It wasn't just the teachers and kids at school that he had to worry about being pumbled by; he and his step-brother break out into physical contact fights all the time. He was used to this by now, but even still he hated his life and wished he was dead every second. The only good thing in his life was his step-mom. She had a nice calm face and always cured his wounds and comforted him when he had problems. His father left him with her when he was only one, so he never knew his real parents. Now he is living with his step-mom and two step-brothers. He tried his best to be good. He NEVER hurt anyone unless they hurt him first; for example, his step-brother. Though he did hurt his step-brother he never hurt the kids or teachers at school no matter what they did to him. Everyone there hated him but he didnt know why. Soon enough he was tired of being pushed around and beaten. It was this very day that would ruin his life forever...

"LOOK! IT'S THE SPROUT!"

"WHERE? I CAN'T SEE HIM!"

"How do you know that is him and not an ant?"

"Stop it!"

"Oo. I am so scared! The shrimp is telling us to stop it. What do you think guys? Should we give Kotoko a break?"

"NO WAY!"

"GET HIM!"

Kotoko ran as fast as he could but being so short his legs couldn't go far or fast. He tripped and fell clutching his pocket.

"POULVARIZE HIM!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Huh? Alphonse!" kotoko yelled standing up and running over to Alphonse,"Dont interfere. I know you dont want to see me get hurt but your only three. What will you do? You will get hurt too easily!"

"No I wont!"

"AL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Brother. I was helping brother." Al responded

"Ed get him out of here!" kotoko tried to tell them.

"Like hell I am listening to you!" Ed yelled

"You are only four and your talking like that!" kotoko said as one of the kids that were chasing him hit him on the back of the head with a piece of metal.

"Brother!" Al yelled.

"Come on Al! Forget about him!" ed said dragging Al back home.

"Ha ha! Now what are you going to do?"

Kotoko barely sat up and glared at them. Then he fell over.

"HAHA! He fainted! Come on guys we'll be late to class."

About an hour later Kotoko came back to his senses. He stood up and picked up his backpack and walked to class.

"WHY ARE YOU LATE!" the teacher yelled. Kotoko looked at the ground, "Because I was goofing off..."

"That is no excuse! You know the punishment for being late for a stupid excuse!" the teacher yelled. Kotoko flinched as she hit him as hard as she could on his head with a yard stick. Kotoko felt like crying but held it in. He walked to his seat while the kids laughed at him. All day during class spit balls and paper balls and air planes were thrown at him. Even though the teacher saw she didnt do anything about it. The bell rang signalling school was over for the day. Kotoko stayed in his seat until everyone left. He stood up leaving his backpack at his seat and walked up to the teacher when she wasnt looking. He closed his eyes and reached into his pocket and pulled out something shiny, "And YOU know the punishment for hurting me for NO REASON!"

He opened his eyes and looked around. Blood was all over the ground and him. He looked at his teacher who was now dead on the floor. He grabbed his bag and ran home faster than ever. That was the first time in his life that he ever did anything back to someone other than Ed. He got home and ran to his room. His step-mother, Trisha, watched him go. She didnt notice the blood on his shirt since he was going so fast.

"Baby. Is everything ok?" she asked.

"YA I AM FINE!" kotoko said holding back tears as he washed himself off and got new clothes on.

"Did they hurt you again?" Trisha asked

Kotoko opened the door and hugged her.

"Your face is red. What happened?" Trisha asked worried

"Teacher wacked me with a yard stick again. And those kids hit the back of my head with some kind of metal" Kotoko cried out.

"Come on. Lets put some ice on them" Trisha said picking him up. Ed and Al came into the house, "Look at what we could do mother! ALCHEMY!"

"Oh Ed, AL very good! You surely are your fathers kids." Trisha said. Ed and Al smiled and ran off again. While running Al tripped and fell. Ed turned yelling, "Hurry up Al! Let's do more alchemy!"

Trisha sat Kotoko down on a chair and got some ice, "OUCH! IT BURNS!"

"Huh? Ice doesnt burn though." Trisha took the pack off. Kotoko's face was darker red. Trisha's eyes widened. Kotoko cried out in pain.

'He is learning the same alchemy as his dad. He is slowly becoming a fire alchemist.' Trisha thought getting a little worried. She looked closer at him and noticed the black eyes,"Kotoko what else did they do to you? I see two black eyes. Is there anything else?"

"They broke my finger." kotoko said holding up his pointer finger. Trisha sighed, "That same one? Oh Kotoko... I don't know what else to do. That is the only school that is close to our house. I can't pull you out either. Your father wanted you to have a good education..."

Kotoko looked at her, "I know I have asked this many times but... who is my father?"

Trisha looked back at him, "I think you are to young right now Kotoko... I will tell you when you are older."

She got up and walked into the kitchen not knowing what else to do about Kotoko's wounds. He, of coarse, was used to dealing with this pain. He stood up and walked outside where Ed and Al were.

"What are YOU doing here? You don't belong here..." Ed taunted. Al looked at Ed, "Brother don't be mean! Brother is hurt"

He ran over to Kotoko, "Are you ok?"

Kotoko bent down to Al's level and put his hand on his head, "Don't worry bout me. I'm fine..."

Ed snorted, "You won't be once I get through with you!"

Kotoko stood up glaring at Ed. Ed picked up a stick and charged at Kotoko. Kotoko smiled and said, "I found these under my bed."

He pulled out a white glove with a circle like thing on it. Kotoko looked at the gloves and put them on, "I hope this works! I have seen it in movies but I don't know if it will work..."

"MOVIES DON'T ALWAYS TELL THE TRUTH!" Ed yelled as he swung the stick at Kotoko. When the stick was a few inches from Kotoko's face, Kotoko snapped his fingers. Ed yelled as the stick went up in flames. Kotoko stood there grinning like he won "The Smartest Kid in America" award.

"No way! That's alchemy!" Ed yelled, "C'mon Al! This is no place to be."

Kotoko watched the flames slowly die out. He looked up at the sky that was now turning dark, 'Better get home...'

"Wake up idiot!" Ed whispered in Kotoko's ear. Kotoko opened one eye, "What do you want now!"

He looked at the clock by his bed, "It's five o' clock in the morning!"

"QUIET! Jeez... You wanna wake up mother?"

"No... I would definatly wanna wake you up though!"

"SHUT UP!"

"LOOK WHO'S TELLING WHO TO SHUT UP!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING CALLED LITTLE! ALL THIS IS GOING TO GET BACK ON YOU SOME DAY!"

"Boys what's going on?"

"Mother!" Kotoko and Ed said in unison, "We... Uh.. Were planning what to do today right Kotoko?"

Kotoko glared at Ed, "Ya right!"

"Whatever... Either be quiet or go back to bed please?"

"Yes mother..."

As soon as Trisha left, Ed and Kotoko eyed each other as they got into their beds. Even while laying down they still glared at each other 'till they fell asleep...


End file.
